


Putting on a Show

by livrelibre



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Snippets, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was little those two loved more than an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet written for Kink Bingo 20-something based on fanart (by ilthit?) I can no longer find showing Velma and Roxie in full show gear all up on a tuxedo-ed Mama’s lap in a nightclub. Unbetaed.

The swells, slumming it, came for their show, came wanting to be titillated and shocked; Mama, nothing if not a practical businesswoman, knew how to give it to them. And no one could beat Velma and Roxie- they were the finest Mama had ever known, on or off stage. All eyes were on them, the muffled gasps and whispers from their audience blending into the noise of the club, as Roxie pressed forward, riding Mama's thigh. But even the best couldn’t fake the heat and wetness as Roxie straddled and slid up against Mama's leg and the corresponding heat in Velma's eyes, locked on Mama’s as she molded her body against Roxie’s back, sandwiching her between them, and slid her hands over Roxie’s breasts and pushed her further down on Mama’s thigh.

 

Part of their arousal was the performance; there was little those two loved more than an audience. But Mama knew the tease was as much for them, for her, as for the crowd. Too much had passed between the three of them for it to be just a show. They were all three experts at using what people wanted to see to flaunt and hide who they really were. No matter how far the show took them, they would always be her girls. And after the crowd left and the lights had gone down for the night, so would they.


End file.
